Getting Along
by thewriterajp
Summary: The FBI have been called in, due to the bodies being found across state lines. Seeley Booth knows that they're going to need the Jeffersonian team to solve this one. Each of the victims show proof of sexual assault which is why Olivia Benson's squad was on it in the first place. Now, they are all going to have to learn to work together to solve this murder. Read & Review please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Olivia Benson felt the familiar knot in her stomach that came with every case. Somewhere in her mind, she knew this one was going to be different, that something would set this one apart from the rest. There were those cases each year, that she would remember with such clarity it was almost sickening.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Temperance Brennan held baby Christine close; her motherly instincts making her not want to leave and go to the lab. Booth had called a few moments ago, and told her to come in quickly because they had a big one on their hands. It wasn't logical to stay so wrapped up with Christine, but she let herself indulge for a few more snuggles. After that, she rushed to get Christine in the car seat, her purse and other assorted things ready, then she took off.

"There you are!" Angela greeted her, as she walked in the door to the lab after dropping off Christine. "You will never believe this case!"

Brennan knew that it didn't take much to impress Angela, so she didn't think it would surprise her. She walked into the lab, expecting to be stop by Booth or Cam with the specifics of the case. Logical thinking told her that the case must be far away, or Booth would've just called her to the scene. When she wasn't stopped by anyone, she made her way to Cam's office. Everyone, except Angela, was crowded in Cam's office.

"We need to go there, as soon as possible. It's a federal case now, and I need my team there with me." Booth was saying.

"Oh, so we're not squints anymore? We're 'your team'." Hodgins asked sarcasticly. Booth sent him a glare.

"You know what I mean." Booth clenched his jaw, "I need the best of the best for this case, and that's you guys. But the big wigs upstairs said I need Cam's permission first. What do you say, Cam?"

"Yeah, Cam, can we go?" Angela popped her head in the door, beside Brennan. She must've been briefed on the situation earlier.

"I don't see why not, especially with how much publicity this case will get once it's out. We need this solved as soon as possible." She said, tapping the manilla folder on her desk which had to be the case file.

"Yes! New York City, here we come!" Hodgins threw his fist in the air.

"I figured you'd be complaining about working for the FBI and how this is all a big conspiracy to get us to leave the lab unattended." Angela teased, only a little bit serious.

"Well, now that you mention it..." He started.

"No, just stop, forget I said anything." She put her hand up, " Go back to be excited about New York."

"Will someone please provide a logical explanation to what is going here?" Brennan finally said, not dealing well with being the odd one out.

"The FBI was called in on a case for crossing state lines, in New York and New Jersey." Booth stated clearly, " 15 bodies were found in New York, and 10 more in Jersey."

"You need us to identify them." Bones stated. "And find their killer."

"Always one step ahead of me, aren't you?" He winked.

"What are we waiting for? We need to get to New York. The longer we wait, the less evidence I have to work with!" Brennan said, thinking about how hard it would be to gather evidence if they waited days. The bodies could already be pretty far along in decomposition; they were wasting precious time.

"Bones, just calm down. We'll get there on time." Booth said, "Cam, since you're staying here in town... Could you watch Christine?"

"How can we leave her here? We could be in New York for a week!" Brennan suddenly lost her sense of logic at the prospect of being away from her daughter for so long.

"We aren't going to be gone too long, she will be fine, Bones." Booth told her.

"Um, I think I can watch her." Cam said, "That way, she can still go to the daycare here during the day."

"Thank you so much, Cam." Brennan said.

"Okay, everybody! Let's go! Our plane leaves at noon! We need to get our stuff packed. Hodgins, make sure you grab whatever you need to identify all those slimy critter things you find. Angela, do you have a mini-Angelatron or something you can take with you? Sweets, well, do you really have to come with?" Booth said, knowing Brennan knew what to do without him telling. She'd already started gathering what she'd need.

"Don't worry about my stuff, Booth, I'll be able to make facial reconstructions perfectly fine away from the lab. They just won't be as fancy or 3D as the Angelatron makes them." Angela informed him.

"I'm really uncomfortable with the fact that after all this time, you still find me useless in the field." Sweets declared. "I'm not some little kid who doesn't know what they are doing!"

"That's debatable," Booth said with a shrug, "but you and your psychology is useful on occasion, so I guess you can go."

"I will take that as a compliment, because I know your pride does not allow you to acknowledge that you really need my help on this case." Sweets stated nonchalantly.

Booth just glared at him, to caught off guard to think of a come back.

"Okay, you two, knock it off." Angela waltzed back in the room, wielding a diaper bag and laptop case slung over her shoulder. "Hodgins and I are going to drop Michael off with my dad. He's surprisingly good with babies. We'll meet you guys at the airport."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! SCHOOL HAS STOLEN MY SOUL… AND TUMBLR HAS TOO. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THEY ARE THE PRODUCTS OF THEIR RESPECTIVE PRODUCERS. I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO R&R!**

Olivia shuddered as she stood watching M.E. Warner work on the body. The victim had been fifteen years old, the youngest of the twenty five victims they had found. Victims like this young always hit her hard. The fifteen year old girl was also the only victim with a name: Clarisse Duvare. It made her that much more real, and her death that much more gruesome. Liv almost wished the girl was alive; at least then she'd have been able to help catch this monster.

"It doesn't look like we will have much luck on getting any DNA from the perp," Warner told them.

"That doesn't surprise me, whoever this was knew what they were doing... way to well." Olivia said, the familiar tense anger filling her body that came with a case like this.

"I wish I could do more to help you, but this victim is the only one I can examine." Warner told them. "The... rest are too... damaged and decomposed."

The difficulty Warner had getting the words out proved how difficult this case would be. The bodies were more bones then skin, but the SVU detectives were called in due to the apparent trauma Clarisse Duvare had endured. Olivia bit her lip; she was used to bodies, used to seeing abuse victims... but not this. There was just so many this time. How could someone have run around doing this for so many years without being caught? Once more, Olivia doubted that her job truly made any difference. There were always too many perps, and too few cops to catch them. Not to mention when cops went bad, or the justice system failed to convict the guilty. As her thoughts became more and more wearing, she noticed a car pulling up towards the crime scene. It was an officially looking SUV, but definitely not one of the precincts or the techs.

"I hope that's not reporters already." Nick Amaro said. He, along with various others, had been Captain's and the precincts attempt to replace Elliot as her partner. Olivia was getting used to him and Detective Rollins, more so than she had the others. Alas, no one would meet the standard her 12-year partnership with Stabler had formed. She and Amaro watched the SUV Park, and its passengers get out. They didn't look like reporters. The man driving had on an official-looking suit, and unless her eyes and training as a cop lied to her, he was carrying a gun. She uncertainly moved her own hand towards hers. That's when she recognized the badge on his chest. F.B.I.

_Almost as bad as reporters, but at least it was someone new this time_, she thought. She hoped he would turn out better than her previous F.B.I. experiences. People piled out of the SUV; two women and two men, not counting the driver. One of the women wore a lab coat, as did one of the men. The very young-looking man left was in a more-causal suit, and had his hands dug deep in his pockets. The other woman had her hair pinned up in a messy bun, and a swoopy, high-color shirt paired with a breezy black skirt, and sandals.

"What strange teams the FBI sends these days, " Finn muttered from the other side of Olivia. Everyone was out and about on this scene, due to just how large it was. Rollins and Munch had even gone to Jersey to check with the officers there, and inspect over the crime scene. With the FBI here, they would narrow it back down to just Liv and Nick.

"The name's Seeley Booth; Federal Bureau of Investigation." The man with the badge had finally made it to her, Nick, and Fin. "I hear we have quite the case here." _No, just 25 bodies, and no means of identifying them, _Olivia thought.

"That's why I've brought my wif- I mean my team with me." Seeley Booth informed of them. Olivia couldn't believe he actually worked with his wife; how could that be professional, and FBI? Dating had never worked out for her - inside or outside of her work. She was surprised someone could be happily married, in the FBI, and work with their spouse.

"I am Temperance Brenan," The woman in the lab coat began, "You must be Detectives Olivia Benson, Nick Amaro and Odafin Tutuola." She stuck out her hand in a way that said she was only being polite. The moment after Olivia, Nick and Finn had shaken her hand, she pulled out gloves.

"Bones, where are we going to start?" Seeley asked. The SVU detectives just watched as the FBI team took over.

"Over here!" Temperance was already on the ground, beside one of the many decomposing bodies.

"By the way, my name is Jack Hodgins; this is my wife Angela, and our team's psychobabblist, Dr. Sweets." The curly-haired man wearing the lab coat finally stepped forward.

"Hey! I actually know what I am talking about, unlike some conspiracy theorists I know!" Sweets complained. The SVU detectives stood there, unsure of what to make of this strange team that had invaded their territory. Hodgins knelt down by Temperance and Seeley. Angela and Sweets stood across from the SVU detectives. The silence between them was tense and awkward.

"So, uh, you guys don't see this kind of stuff very often, do you?" Sweets anxiously gestured towards the dug-up bodies around them.

"Bodies? Or maltreated human beings?" Finn asked.

"Oh... uh, I guess being Special Victims Unit, you see bad things all the time." Sweets flushed, embarrassed by his lack of intellect in the situation. He really didn't know how to make this situation feel less tense and invasive without launching into some speech about the psychology behind it.

"I'd love to get coffee with all of you soon, so that we can get to know each other and realize that we don't mean to invade each other's jobs." Angela finally spoke up; hoping that her natural easy-going personality would help the others' tension ease.

"Uh, shouldn't we focus on the job first?" Sweets said.

"Of course; I just don't see how we can work together without getting to know each other, and maybe starting to get along."

"Angela is right," Olivia finally spoke, "We might not like working with each other, or with the FBI, but we each have a job to do and that is to catch whatever sick individual did this."

"Thank you, Olivia, and I agree whole-heartedly with what you've said." Angela started.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nick interrupted, "What exactly are your jobs?"

"Brennan, err- Temperance is a forensic anthropologist - the best in the US and possibly the world. Her job is to identify key items about the remains, such as age, sex, and/or certain characteristics that can lead to an ID. My husband, Jack Hodgins, is our local bug-expert. Basically, his job is identify how long the body has been dead, possibly how long it has been here, and if we're lucky, he might even be able to tell where else it has been. My job is to do facial reconstructions based on bone structure, and other key indicators that Brennan finds." At this, she dug in her gigantic purse that double as a bag, and pulled out a sketch book. She flipped it open to an old sketch. "See, like this."

"Wait, you draw faces on dead people?" Nick asked; all of the detectives wearing shocked expressions.

"Yes, because as you can see here," She gestured to the crime scene around her, "It's hard to ID just bones."

"Oh! I'm their psychologist! I'm here to help profile the man who did this crime. I know, you guys don't think psychology is helpful either. But it can be! I'm here to prove that." Sweets spoke up, eager to prove his place in the Jeffersonian team. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Trying to prove your worth again, Sweets?" Hodgins had walked back towards them, with vials in his hands, and others lining the pockets of his lab coat.

"Hey! I do have worth here!" He pushed.

"Oh, we know, we know. We just never see all this hard work and great science you do, do we?" Hodgins mocked.

"Uh, did you find anything, sweetie?" Angela broke it to the boys' banter, sensing that the SUV detectives really needed proof that they could identify these bodies and be worth the territorial invasion.

"Yes, actually. I'm going to have to go to the la- Wait; do you guys have a lab around here? Some place I can test organisms, fabrics, and assorted other found things? Or am I on my own here?" He asked.

"What kind of lab do you need?" Olivia asked.

"One with the highest technology possible. We're used to working in the Jeffersonian." He stated.

"I thought you were FBI." Nick said.

"We're... loaners. Booth is the only official FBI. We're his unofficial official team."

"You all sure have a goofy work system." Finn muttered.

"I guess so; now you'd better find us a lab or Brennan is going to start freaking out."


End file.
